


How?

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: At a Christmas market, Draco and Harry come across an unusual item -- for Draco, at least.





	How?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 3 of the adventdrabbles challenge and the prompt 'Christmas market'. Written for day 3 of the dracoharry100 Christmas challenge and the prompt 'snow shoeing'.

Harry smiled, walking through the stalls and enjoying seeing all the homemade and baked goods on display. It was his first time at a holiday market, but he thought that they could make this a yearly tradition. Already, he had gotten almost all of his gifts and found some food and wine that he could use to make dinner tonight and later this week.

But all of that wasn't as good as spending the day with Draco. With Harry's busy Auror schedule, they didn't always manage to find time together that wasn't in the evening so the day out together was good. Great, even. Harry squeezed Draco's hand inside Draco's pocket, smiling.

Draco however froze on the spot. Harry tried to keep his balance, making excuses for the other shoppers who had to suddenly go around them.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Draco pointed to a pair of snow shoes. "I think those are tennis rackets, but they've got straps on them."

Harry frowned. "I'm not... Oh! I remember. Muggles use them to walk across deep snow."

Draco hummed thoughtfully. "Right." He shook his head and leaned in close to Harry so they wouldn't be overheard. "I much prefer to Apparate if that's the alternative to walking through snow banks."

Harry laughed and kissed Draco's forehead. "I agree. I can't imagine using them."

Draco nodded. "Exactly. Cumbersome and awkward."

Harry smirked. "Kind of like those shoes we used to go scuba diving, huh?"

Draco flushed, remembering the mortification they'd both felt walking across a deck. He smacked Harry's chest. "Thank you for reminding me of that. I'd quite forgotten it."

"How about we head back to mine then and I'll make you forget another way?"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "And what did you have in mind?"

Harry lifted the bags in his hand. "I might be convinced to let you open one of your presents early."

Draco bit his lip, eyeing the bag. "I think I could figure out how to persuade you."

"Great. Let's go. Oh, you don't have anything else planned for today, do you?"

"I'm suddenly having regrets."

"Hush. It'll be good. I promise. And I'll make dinner later."

"With that wine you picked up earlier?"

"Naturally."

"Excellent. Let's go."


End file.
